Squalo
|-|Squalo= |-|Clash= Summary Squalo (スクアーロ Sukuāro) is a minor antagonist featured in JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part V: Vento Aureo. As a member of Passione and by extension the Boss' Unita Speciale, he partners up with Tiziano in Venice in order to assassinate Team Bucciarati after they defect from Passione. Squalo is a Stand User and commands the stealthy yet lethal Clash in battle. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-B, 9-B with Clash Name: Squalo Origin: JoJo's Bizarre Adventure (Part V: Vento Aureo) Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Gangster, Stand User Powers and Abilities: Extrasensory Perception (Capable of seeing ghosts and souls among some other supernatural forces that are normally otherwise invisible), Aura and Summoning (Of his Stand). Clash has Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Extrasensory Perception (Much like its user), Size Manipulation (Its size changes depending on how large the body of liquid it swims within is, increasing or decreasing depending on the volume), Invisibility & Non-Corporeality (As a Stand, Clash can only be seen and affected by other Stands), Non-Physical Interaction (Stands can interact with ghosts and other Stands), Selective Intangibility, Teleportation in liquids and Aura Attack Potency: Human level, Wall level with Clash (Harmed Buccellati, Abbacchio and Mista). Can somewhat bypass durability by teleporting into his enemies' bloody wounds. Speed: Peak Human with Supersonic+ reactions. Supersonic+ with Clash (Can dodge Aerosmith attacks) Lifting Strength: Unknown. Athletic Human with Clash (Can teleport while carrying Giorno) Striking Strength: Human Class, Wall Class with Clash Durability: Human level, Wall level with Clash (Can resist Aerosmith attacks) Stamina: Superhuman Range: Only can teleport more than 2 or 3 meters away from its current position to another liquid. Standard Equipment: Clash Intelligence: Good Strategist Weaknesses: Any damage taken by Clash will reflect back onto Squalo. Clash cannot teleport into sealed bodies of liquid or teleport more than 2 or 3 meters away from its current position. If there are no liquids in the vicinity of Squalo, then Clash will not be able to protect him. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Clash:' Clash is a long-distance Stand that can be precisely manipulated by Squalo from afar. Although fragile, Clash has the ability to appear inside any mass of liquid and rip off body parts of its target, making it a Stand appropriate for deadly ambushes. **'Liquid Warp:' Clash is a fish Stand, thus it must stay inside liquids to persist and is only able to make brief leaps out of liquid to attack. However, it can instantly teleport into any body of liquid of a minimal size near the one it is occupying at the moment. Liquids it has occupied include hot soup, wine, fresh or sea water, and even someone's tears. Clash can also sink inside and emerge out bodies of liquid as if they have depth despite being extremely shallow, as well as take anything or anyone along with it when transferring between liquids. It also takes a practical size depending on the liquid that it occupies: when in a wine glass, it is about the size of a small fish, but appears to be larger than a canoe when swimming in one of Venice's canals. It seems to be dependant on how much surface the water is covering, as Clash can appear as big as cat when inside a shallow puddle. If his enemies are bleeding enough, he can even teleport into their wounds and dig deeper into them to worsen the damage. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Manga Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Stand Users Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9 Category:Criminals Category:Anime Characters Category:Teleportation Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:La Unita Speciale Category:Intangibility Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Extrasensory Perception Users